


Night Shift

by RosyPalms



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Cheating, Condoms, F/M, Good Sex, Large Cock, Prostitution, Single Parents, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Providing for a child is difficult, but Nani puts in some extra work for Lilo





	Night Shift

Raising a child is difficult, especially for a young woman working as a waitress. However, there were ways of boosting one’s income, and Nani did what needed to be done to provide for her little sister.

It was a slow evening, just after her and a few other girls had finished a little hula performance for the sparse crowd. They continued to serve the patrons in their hula get-up, consisting of a red chest-wrap and a hula skirt.

She noticed two men sitting in the back. She recognized one of them as an American working at the observatory. He was overweight, wore a Hawaiian shirt with khaki pants, and smoked. The only thing differentiating him from any other tourist was his tan. With him was a spindly looking man. He was balding, wore glasses with round lenses, and didn’t seem to take the Hawaiian heat particularly well, judging from the sweat stains under his arms.

Nani waited for the man from the observatory to go to the bathroom before she approached. He was entirely unpleasant, and couldn’t keep his hands to himself, which she wouldn’t have minded if he had been willing to pay for the privilege.

“Aloha, sir. Care for a drink?”, she asked the sweaty guy. He looked to be in his forties. “Ah, yes, miss. I would like a Bahama Mama”, he said with a British accent. Nani took the order. When she returned with his drink, the other man hadn’t gotten back yet. “There you go, sir. Your friend’s not back yet?”, she asked. “Coworker, actually. No, probably messing around on his phone or something”, he said and sucked on his straw.

“So, are you an astronomer then?”, she asked, acting curious. “Ah, yes. I’m here to lead a research project for a few months, arrived only yesterday. How did you guess?”, the man asked. Nani told him she recognized his companion. “And how do you like Hawaii so far?”. “The climate is certainly different from what I’m used to, but it seems pleasant enough, once you get used to the heat”, he said, wiping his forehead. Nani noticed a wedding ring on his finger.

“How do you like the girls?”, she inquired, smiling cheekily. The man was visibly flustered by the question. “Hey now, miss. I’m a married man!”. “Did you bring your family along?”, she asked. The man shook his head and sipped his drink again. “I won’t tell”, she told him with a friendly wink. “W-well, they are quite beautiful to look at, I suppose”, he admitted. Nani noticed him checking her out, then. She quickly glanced behind herself to make sure no one was looking. “I see. How do you like this then?”, she asked as she parted her skirt, revealing her naked lower body. The man, with the straw still in his mouth, inhaled sharply, and chocked on his drink. Nani quickly closed her skirt again before anyone noticed, and patted his back until he calmed down again.

Nani pulled a slip of paper from her breast wrap and put it on the table in front of him. It was a price list. The man looked at it for a long moment. Then he looked at her again, visibly shocked. Nani merely smiled at him lewdly. “If you’re interested, just write a time and address on the back and give it back to me when you pay”, she told him, and turned away. However, she turned around once again. “And, please, don’t tell anyone about this. Especially not the other astronomer. He’s gross”. “I agree”, he said absentmindedly, looking at the list.

After the men had paid and left, Nani leafed through the money and found the list. The address on the back was a hotel and room number, requesting her presence at around midnight. It was a good thing she finished work at 11.

She headed home, checked if Lilo was in bed as she was supposed to be instead of listening to her Elvis records again, changed into a miniskirt and tube top, fetched a little handbag with everything she needed for such occasions, and left.

She stood in front of his room at five past midnight, and knocked. When the man opened the door, he looked about nervously and invited her inside. It was a single bed hotel room, nothing fancy. The man himself merely wore a towel around his waist. Apparently, and fortunately, he had just taken a shower.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and Nani stood before him with her hands on her wide hips. “What can I do for you, sir?”, she asked cheerily. He wasn’t a looker or anything, but he seemed generally pleasant. Then there was the promise of a boost to her income, of course. “I-I’d like v-v-va-ginal”, he stuttered nervously. “Some sweet Hawaiian pussy for the British gentleman, coming right up!”, she joked, and stripped. She pulled her top and miniskirt down in one fell swoop, kicked her shoes off, and stood before him in all her glory.

Hula and surfing kept her body slim, her modest breasts were tipped by dark nipples, and her hips were invitingly broad. She was hairless, except for the hair on her head, of course, which playfully cascaded past her shoulders, lightly brushing her breasts and framing her face beautifully.

“Let’s see what I’ll be working with tonight”, she said with a wink and knelt down. She reached under the towel, and gasped. His dick didn’t match his body at all. It felt very thick, even at half mast, and the length impressed her when she stroked it. Once she had gotten him hard, she removed the towel. His dick sprang up and pointed at her. It looked even more impressive than it had felt in her hands. It was a smooth, pale pole, the glans half covered with foreskin. It was longer than average, and very thick.

She reached for her bag and pulled out an extra large condom. She had learned not to rely on customers for protection. Most of them tried to talk her into raw sex, which she didn’t allow, of course. As she rolled the rubber down his shaft, she smelled him, even though he had just showered. The smell, the sight and the feel of it got her excited. She hadn’t had a big one like that in a while.

“How do you want me?”, she asked, her voice sultry, looking up at him from between his legs. He licked his lips excitedly. “O-on top. I want you on top”, he said. Nani got up, pushed him onto his back and straddled him. She started slowly. She took deep breaths while she lowered herself onto his thick cock. A drawn out groan escaped him as her warm pussy swallowed him up, and his hands instinctually reached for her hips, dragging her down.

She sighed when she had taken all of him. It was a snug fit. He stretched her nicely, just short of being painful. “Ohhh, you’re so tight”, he groaned. She could feel him twitching a little. “Mmmh, your dick is just big”, she said. Worried that he might cum already, she decided not to ride him properly yet. Instead, she gyrated her hips gently. He stared at her hips moving, clearly enjoying the skill acquired through years of dance training. Nani herself was breathing heavily while she did it. When she moved her hips just right, she could feel him rubbing against her cervix.

The man reached for her breasts and started to rub them. He pinched and pulled her nipples lightly, making her moan. The teasing became to much for Nani and she started to move. The first few strokes were slow and deliberate, but he soon began to thrust, trying to bury himself deep inside her.

When Nani started bouncing on him in earnest, he removed his hands to watch her titties jiggle, grasping her firm buttocks instead. He was thrusting in rhythm with her movements initially, but soon his pace overwhelmed Nani. She collapsed onto him while he repositioned himself. Then he started hammering her from below. He was slamming against her deepest part, making Nani howl. She saw stars as his balls slapped against her. Meanwhile, the man was trying to hold his load as best as he could. Nani’s tight pussy was strangling him, and her hair smelled great.

Nani started cumming after a few minutes of that treatment. She was whining incoherently as the orgasm washed over her. She hadn’t had a decent dick in a while and some frustration had built up. Now, all of that was released in one go. Spasms rocked her gushing pussy, which in turn stimulated him even more. He came with one hard thrust, digging balls deep into her. She could feel the warmth of his semen even through the condom.

Exhausted, Nani rolled off of him when he released her from his grip. She lay there, breathing hard, and felt satisfied. Sometimes she loved this job. When she opened her eyes again, the man was sitting on the bed, looking at her. He seemed quite smitten with her, which made her smile. He mumbled something that Nani didn’t quite catch. “What was that, sir?”, she asked, smiling warmly. “If possible, I think I would like to have the full night treatment”, he said.

Nani raised an eyebrow at this. What more could he want after that ride? Then she realized his cock was still standing, with the full tip of the condom dangling from it. “O-of course, sir. Let’s just switch that condom before we continue, ok?”, she said. Since large condoms weren’t in high demand, she had plenty in store, fortunately.

He kept going for hours. Nani envied the woman that got to share her bed with such a stud regularly. She couldn’t believe that she was getting paid for this. They did it til the sun came up, with periodical breaks. They had gone through an entire pack of condoms, used just about every piece of furniture in the room and bathroom to have sex on, and both her pussy and ass were pleasantly sore by the end of it.

The astronomer had never gone crazy like that before, but something about fucking this girl had given him energy for more, time after time. His wife tended to complain when he went all out, but Nani just let him really get his rocks off. Laying in bed in the early hours of the morning, drained of all the semen he had, and staring at her beautiful butt made him feel like coming to Hawaii had been completely worth it already, regardless of the outcome of his research. He was happy.

Nani would’ve liked to nap after that workout, but she had to get home and wake up Lilo for pre-school. She took a quick shower, got dressed and was ready to leave. The man paid and thanked her, which embarrassed her a little bit. She almost felt like declining the payment, but a full night service earned about as much as three weeks of normal work. It was simply too much to refuse.

After she had left, the man went to take a shower himself. He noticed a slip of paper next to the sink. It was one of Nani’s price lists, and there was a message on the back.

_Call Nani for a good time whenever you like. Faithful customers get discounts_

The message was followed by a cellphone number, and sealed with red lipstick, applied via kiss. The man smiled to himself and immediately saved that number, lest he lost it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about Hawaii, or hula, or Lilo & Stitch for that matter. I just know that Nani is hot.
> 
> I'm also fairly certain that they have an observatory in Hawaii.


End file.
